Injustice to the Innocent
by Moon Bunny
Summary: S. Black. Captured. On trial. The Kiss.Harry has to save him, but how will he?Will they be too late? Please R&R Chapter 4 Up!
1. The Capture

Injustice to the Innocent.

            The Capture.

            It was cold. There was no doubt, as Sirius' breath floated in a crystalline fog in front of him, and ice formed on his long devilish beard. Wiping

his face with a gloved hand he stepped forward on the leaves crushing them. He cringed slightly, but moved  quickly throughout the forest. He only had a light jacket, and at this rate, he thought bitterly he would freeze to death. He wanted to rest, but couldn't. He knew, could feel, and smell, they were on his trail again. Besides he didn't even have anything to make a fire. What luck. 

            They had picked up on his trail after he had left Remus' for a short visit. They didn't know he was at Remus', just in the area when they had picked up on him. He had been running through the forest when the cold snap had hit, and he hadn't been prepared for it. Stupid. Stupid. Leaves and newly fallen snow crunched under his feet, he was being careless and he knew it. He couldn't afford, not now, changing to animangi form. The new fallen snow would show the footprints of a human suddenly stopping and only dog footprints would be visible. So he ran, north with as much speed as he could. If he could remember correctly, Hogwarts was another 5-7 miles; he could make it one day if he tried. Then again, it was becoming dark. He knew the dangers of this forest at night. He couldn't chance being idle without a wand; he was relying on strength and an animagi form if necessary. The odds were against him, but hadn't they been for years?

            Trees passed by, one after another, innumerable amounts of brush had been stepped on and pushed out of the way to make a hasty return. He knew he was being careless and how easy it would be for them to track him. He was aware that every step he took was another hint to where he was going, but speed was the essence, not secrecy in this game. He couldn't remember how long he'd been running exactly, but as he approached the castle, daylight had vanished, and the quarter moon was high in the night sky. He cursed slightly, trying to remember all Remus taught him about the moon and telling time.  He reached the end of the forest, and cursed again, forgetting the large expanse of treeless, coverless land that awaited him before he could get to the castle. He looked at it, and wondered if he should dare chance animangi now. If he had gotten this far and they didn't know he was here, he could get away with it, however, if they knew he was coming here, predicted his actions he could be in even more trouble.  "No, no" he thought, "Hogwarts is safe, they wouldn't expect me here. Besides its dark, just take the long way around" he snuck cautiously around the long lake a head of him.  

            There was a point that the trees were near the castle. That's where he was going to cross, and go though a secret entrance on the wall. He looked in all directions, before sprinting to the wall preying no one could see him...

            "STOP."

            'Oh dear god...not now...'he thought.

            He sprinted forward, rolling to the side, and then tried to open the door. His hand was trying to grip the nonexistent wand at his side; the adrenaline rushing through his body. The door didn't open.

            He was surrounded by three Ministry officials he couldn't identify. He scanned for any escape, but he didn't see one. He stood up defiantly, looking to their eyes. They didn't know he was innocent, they didn't know he had helped save Harry. He knew they didn't know, and they were prepared to kill him. A defenseless man. The official in the middle of the three with cold hazel eyes, mixed with blue, pointed his wand towards him. "You gave us quite a chase Mr. Black."

            Sirius grinned. "I know." At that moment, he took on the form of his animangus, and attacked the first guy. After getting him down, he tried to take off across the snow. His dog legs pushed had hard as his could make them, sprinting across the snow, but he heard a shout, and a tingling sensation, and found himself rolling head first into the snow. He scrambled up quickly and tried to run, but found he couldn't move his legs. He was fighting though, all he could do, was to fight the spell. They would take him to his death.

            All of a sudden, all he knew was black.

            Where ever he was, it was warm. It wasn't the bone chilling-Antarctic cold of Azkaban, where he had expected to wake up, and it surprised him. Did he escape and not know it? He couldn't remember much, but whatever he was laying on was hard, but he was warm.

            He sat up to find himself in a muggle-type prison cell. There were two guards outside the black iron bars , chattering to each other in hushed tones. The floor was simply a concrete slab , with a small wall giving limited privacy for a toilet. 

 More than what Azkaban offered you, if you were even sane enough to realize your bodily needs anyway...

 he thought bitterly. He was in the same set of black clothes that he had been caught in, but all belongings had been removed. He searched frantically for his picture of Harry in his third year, but was dismayed when he noticed even that had been taken away. The guards noticed he was awake, and turned towards the cell. He knew they were wizards, for their wands hung down by there sides in small holders, like guns, ready to be pulled out for use at any time.  They both were tall, lean boys, each with brown hair, one had blue eyes, the other a blue-hazel color. They looked about 20 and 19, and were probably brothers. 

            "Now you scum," The older one, or so he assumed, 

went, "Don't you dare do any tricks without a wand of yours. We've got so many magical bonds up that you'll never escape and it will be, well, quite painful. Your lucky ya know, they wouldn't put you in Azkaban because you escaped before, and they couldn't get dementors over here. Thats what you deserve. After killing all those people." His blue eyes narrowed, his square jaw set. He looked at him with total disgust for a moment. Then turned to his bother next to him. "John, how about a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time?"

            John, the more intellectual of the two, was more interested in Sirius, and waved him off. "How did you do it?" Sirius could tell he was just curious, and after a moment of looking him over he spoke. "Do what?"

            "Survive."

            "What?"

            "Azkaban. Most people go crazy within a year of there, you survived 12."

            "You wouldn't believe my story anyway." Siruis looked at him. He was only about five when Voldemort had been destroyed, so he didn't realize what all of them had gone though, besides why explain this again? He was going to be sent somewhere- somewhere bad, or given the kiss. He shuddered at both thoughts inwardly.

            "Given the circumstances, probably not. But I'll listen anyway, then decide."

            Sirius went wide eyed at the general honesty and well, bluntness of John before him. He sounded like a Hufflepuff. 

            "Well, if you'll listen I'll tell. But one question first."

            "Ask away, if I can answer it I will."

            "What is going to become of me? And why are you talking to me?"

            "Well, you're actually going to have a trial in a week, due to new amendments in Ministry law that says you have to have one, and if found guilty on the charges of being an illegal animangus, attacking a ministry official, killing 13 muggles with a single curse and being a Death Eater, you'll be given the kiss. As for talking to you, I just am, besides, 

you're talking back. Most wouldn't even do that. You don't seem like you killed all those people. I don't know what it is about you. Anyway, your story?"

            "Ahh yes yes, of course." Sirius started the long tale, starting all the way back with James, then how Peter betrayed them all, how he was framed, placed in Azkaban, how he survived his years by chanting "I am innocent" over and over. He skipped the part about how he escaped however, and went on to tell meeting Harry, and the story of everything else.  He finished, and the boy smiled and walked away to talk with his brother who had also started listing to his tale. It had given him some thing to preoccupy him for awhile, but now his mind was slowly wondering back to Harry, and how soon he was going to get the Kiss, even if there was a trail. It was truthfully unfair, injustice to the innocent, but he even had to admit he was framed well. There was nothing...

            'Dear God,' he thought 'what happens to me now?'

End of 1.  

This is the first HP fanfic I've written in a long time. Please R&R. More to come!  
  



	2. The Trial

Chapter Two-The Trail. 

            A/n: THERE is A LOT of Dialogue in this part. A LOT. Oops...

            "A Question. Do you plead to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you God? Does anyone say no? - "Nothing But the Truth. By Avi."

            Harry ran down the staircase to meet up with Ron, who was leaning up against the doorframe leading into the Common Room. "I'd figured you'd hurry. You never miss breakfast anymore."

            Harry grinned, and looked at Ron who was about five inches taller than he was, "Well, I've got catching up to do, don't I?"

            "Yeah Yeah, come on shrimp."

            "Am not !!To..."

            "Could you two stop arguing!?" Hermione called from the other side of the Common Room, dressed and ready for the school day ahead. 

            Harry shrugged, "At least I'm not as bad as you two."

            "We do not argue that much!" Hermione quipped back.

            "We argue a lot Hermione." Ron said.

            "Do Not!"

            "Do to."

            "See!" Harry called out, leaving them behind, "You do argue more than me, come on, lets go !!"

            The great hall was full of people by the time they arrived. Each sat down, and started munching away as the owls flew in, a soft gray owl coming to Hermione with the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron continued munching away, ignoring the squabble of owls, until Hermione gasped.

            "What? What's in the paper?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione's chestnut eyes got wide, her skin as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. 

            Her eyes went back and forth as she read the tiny script not responding to Harry's requests to read it. Harry was about to grab the paper away from Hermione, when Professor McGonnigall placed a slender hand gently on Harry's shoulder causing him to jump.

            "Professor? What is it?"

            Her face was stern, her eyes had a look of, was that sorrow? Harry couldn't tell. "Come with me."

            "Yes Professor." Harry stood up, leaving all his food. Hermione and Ron looked at each other has he was escorted out of them room. Hermione turned the paper to Ron so he could read it. The headline in big black bold letters was : Sirius Black : recaptured, facing trail. 

            McGonnigall didn't explain anything to Harry along the winding corridors to Dumbledore's office. All Harry had received from her was a quick and curt "Follow me."

            The password (pumpkin juice) was spoken, and Harry was left to travel the rest on his own. He had been up here multiple times, each for something different and normally bad. By the look in McGonnigall's eyes, Harry knew it wasn't good. A sense of foreboding came upon him as he opened the door, to see Dumbledore smiling, but his eyes in a fixed serious expression, one he had seen only once before.

            "Professor Dumbeldore?"

            "Oh yes, Harry, sit down." He sounded cheerful enough to Harry. He slowly set in the dark leather chair in front of Dumbledore's desk that felt like it had been stuffed with down feathers. His eyes scanned about the moving pictures of snoozing and waving Headmasters of before, and the flaming orange red phoenix the was sleeping in the corner. However his attention was turned back to the professor when he started to speak.

            "Last night, Sirius came to Hogwarts for safety from some ministry official that were on his trail. However, Harry..." He paused letting the information sink in, "He was apprehended and brought to a special jail. In a week, he will have a trail and if found guilty he will be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

             Harry felt different, cold somehow, but it didn't effect the blank expression he had on his face. "He's innocent." He insisted. "He is innocent. You know that."

            "Yes I do. But no one else does."

            "Tell them."

            "I can't Harry. Remus can't either, or any of the Auror's. It isn't that we don't want to, it's that we can't."

            "I'll tell them." His eyes lit up with determination, but his face expression gave away nothing.

            Dumbledore took in a deep breath, "Very well. The trail is this Saturday. You are excused to come with me to the Trail to testify. I was assuming that you would want to testify and the arrangements have already been made."

            Harry nodded. As it was slowly becoming more of a fact, and less of a story, the less he trusted he own voice to speak for him. Sirius was the last thing he had left. They couldn't take that way, it was an injustice-an injustice to the innocent.

            "You need to go to you classes, Harry. If you want to skip Transfiguration you can, but, I want you to go to your second class, is this understood?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Remember Harry, there is always hope."

            "I will Sir, I always will." Harry stood up, his legs feeling week underneath his body, but he walked out of the room, and down the stairs without any problem. He felt fine, only with quick rush of sorrow and grief. He was going to show Dumbledore he was strong, and could take anything, even this. He walked towards Transfiguration.

            Transfiguration had kept his mind off of things, the required concentration to turn the stone into a cup full of steaming tea was very high, however, when Defense against the Dark Arts rolled around things changed.

            The new professor, Madame Manior, had decided that the day's lesson would be on Dementors. Her teaching style was very simple, a lot from the textbook, then after everything about what they were fighting had been learned, then going to how to cast spells etc. It seemed very boring at times, but when the spells came up, she could make it quiet fun. However, today was one to those textbook days, and as Harry opened his textbook to a picture of a Dementor,(Muggle, not wizard) he cringed.

            "As you can read, the only thing not immune to a Dementor's touch, that is, its power to take away happy memories until the subject is removed from its presents, is a Snake. All other animals, flee when near one, or are driven mad, much like a human would..." 

            BAM. Harry slammed his textbook shut, stood up and walked out of the classroom, slamming the wooden door behind him. Professor Manior looked at the door, then turned back to the class and kept teaching the lesson, like nothing had even happened.

            Harry moved through the stone corridors, and soon found himself outside in the snow, looking at the frozen over lake. He knew it was to thin to try to walk across so he just stood there, for a long time. 

            He thought, that this might actually be a good time to cry, but he couldn't remember how. He was stronger this was anyway. The pure expanse of white, covered by the evergreen trees in the distance. It was after all the first cold snap, and even though he was just in his long sleeved black cloak it felt good. Nice, almost as if it was a greeting to him. The wind was blowing softly, and if Harry closed his eyes, he could almost hear the waves of the lake in the spring calming his nerves. But now, it was cold ice. Not capable of calming waves, or quick currents. Just a solid, cold state.

            His ears stung slightly, and he wished he had some head gear to keep from freezing. Why did that lesson had to be taught today? Why was this happening to him? There were no answers here, but there never seemed to be any.

            "Harry!" Hermione called, running towards him, as he was staring at the lake. Harry turned around quickly and waved.

            "Are you okay?"           

            He grinned, "Yeah, Yeah, I am. I'll have to make up that lesson soon though, won't I?"

            She nodded. "It is FREEZING out here. And you don't even have on a jacket. Get inside right now before you freeze to death!"

            "Yes, mam." He mocked, a slight smile played on his lips.

            Saturday came much to quickly for Harry. Dumbledore had instructed him to meet him at five in the morning, from there they would depart by floo powder to the court room. The trail wasn't going to beginning till nine, however, he had to be aquatinted with the laws and how he would be questioned.

            It turned out it was much like those muggle T.V. trail shows he had seen at Mrs. Figg's house. In-between talking and hearing annoying stories about her cats, she would watch court shows and Harry had been forced to watch along. It seemed easy enough, just answer the questions.

            The court room was just like the one he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive. There were polished wooden benches, about the color of amber, lined up in two rows, with a dark oak podium and large chair of the Minister of Magic to sit in.There was a seat for the accused on the left side, with magic locks to keep them from escaping and on the right was a witness stand for the testimony. Off to the side, there was a place for the judges to sit. Remus Lupin, led Dumbledore and Harry into the empty courtroom. He looked older, worn out, and had gray hairs before his time. His eyes, that were the color of tigers eye, looked worn and tired. He sighed, and took a seat. Harry took a seat next to him, and the Dumbledore followed. Harry looked around, scanning everything. He remembered the trail he had seen , and wondered how many trails had Dumbledore seen in his long life. The three of them waited in silence, Remus praying, Harry sitting there pondering, and Dumbledore's patient self. The room filled up with people quickly soon after.

            There was a cheerful chatter in the courtroom until the Minister of Magic, walked in wearing a formal black cloak. He took his seat, and hit his wand on the podium. He spoke, amplifying his voice by magic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the trail for Sirius Black is about to begin. Please bring in the accused."

            John, and his brother, Timothy, were positioned one in front and one behind Sirius Black. He looked clean, but not every well fed nor groomed. His long hair fell around his head in tangles, a gruff beard growing. He was lead to the accused stand and was placed in the seat. John and Timothy left, and a prosecutor came up.

            "You plead to tell the Truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?"

            "I do."  

"Who are you?"

            "Sirius Black."

            "You have been charged for the death of 13 muggles, attacking a ministry official, being an illegal animangus and being a Death Eater, correct?"

            "Yes."

            "To each charge I state, please state your plead. Guilty, or Not guilty. Do you understand?"

            "Yes."

            "Death of 13 muggles?"

            "Not guilty."

            "Being a illegal animangus?"

            "Guilty."

            "Attacking a Ministry official?"

            "Self defense."

            "Not an option sir. Guilty or not guilty."

            "Not guilty."

            "Being a death eater?"

            "Not guilty."

            "Okay, the ministry has now turned on a lie detector. You must answer all questions truthfully. We did not do it for the questioning previous because if you believe you didn't do it, and you did, it would say you were telling the truth or vice versa. So, we do not monitor that, however, the Ministry will monitor and record all questions from here out asked. Understood?"

            "Yes."

            "I am going to start with the animangus charge. Because you plead guilty to it. " He paused, straightening his brown cloak. "Now, when did you become an animagus?"

            "I was 15."

            Gasps were heard about the room. "Are you aware that that would be the youngest age ever recorded for an animagus transformation?"

            "Yes."

            "Are you aware that that is nearly impossible to do at that age?"

            "Not impossible, I did it."

            "How?"

            "Same way you always become one, with the complex spells and the potion and everything."

            "Did anyone help you?"

            Sirius paused, fear crossing his eyes for a brief second contemplating his answer. 

            "Did anyone help you?"

            "Yes."

            "Who?"

            "I will not say."

            "You must answer the questions Mr. Black."

            "I will not say."

            The Minister of Magic cut in with his high voice, "You will answer the question, Mr. Black." 

            "A former friend."

            "A friend, Name?"

            "Peter Petigrew." He wasn't going to give them more information that they needed.

            "Anymore?"

            "No." A light flashed red signaling a lie.

            "Who?" He gave a helpless look in Remus' and Harry's direction.

            "James Potter."

            "Did they take on animagi forms?"

            "Yes."

            "What forms?"

            "Peter turned into a rat."

            "And Mr. Potter?"

            Sirius paused,  giving another a helpless look in Harry's direction.          " A white stag."

            "They were all your age correct?"

            "Yes, I was the middle one. James was a little older, Peter a tad bit younger, but all in the same year."

            "Why?"

            "Does it matter?"

            "Answer."

            "I will not. On the dead and for other people's protection."

            "No one else can be charged by what you say here alone. They can be brought in for questioning, but other evidence must be found."

            "I still will not."

            "Mr. Fudge?"

            "Overruled. Please continue with another question."

            "Now, onto the next subject. Were you a death eater." The prosecutor stared at him win contempt his lips drawn tight."

            "No."

            "Did you associate with Voldemort in any way?"

            "No."

            "We're you offered to associate with Voldemort?"

            "Yes."

            "Did you accept?" 

            "No."

            "Were you offered to be the Potter's Secret keeper?"

            "Yes."

            "Then you were?"

            "No."

            "EVERYONE knows you were Mr. Potter's best friend! Why didn't you accept?"

            "The danger."

            "They died anyway."

            "I am aware."

            "Who was there secret keeper then?"

            "Peter." The light flashed red.

            "Who was the secret keeper?"

            "Peter." This time the light didn't flash, indicating the truth.

            The prosecutor turned , positioning his long black cane in front of the Judge. "The truth detector seems to be malfunctioning."

            "Yes, that is being taken into account by the judges. The truth detector spell is now concerned null-in-void."

            The prosecutor seemed to give an evil grin to Sirius and then continued on.

            "Now, on to the death of 13 muggles. Is it true that you fought the deceased Peter Petigrew?"

            "Yes, but he's not..."

            "A simple yes or no will do Mr. Black."

            "Please tell us what happen."

            He explained, the detector going off a few times, but it wasn't suppose to count.

            "So Peter casted the spell."

            "Yes."

            "You didn't."

            "Yes."

            "But you started the fight correct?"

            He paused. "I had-"

            "A SIMPLE yes or no."

            He sighed. Should he tell the truth? "No." The light flashed again. 

            "Did you attack the Ministry official a week ago while trying to escape?"

            "Yes, but I am innocent of the charges they were trying to bring in me for."

            "Then you shouldn't have fought."

            "And be given the kiss straight away?"

            "That is enough from you Mr. Black."

            Sirius looked over at the small Fudge stilling high up above everyone in the courtroom. If he had had a crown on, he could have been a king, and sometimes Sirius wondered if he wasn't one.                                              

            The man turned to the Judge. "I am finished with my questioning."

            Fudged nodded. "I call up the first witness."

            "Joan McClark."

            Five witnesses were called claiming seeing Sirius coming towards Petigrew, Peter accusing him of killing Lily and James, and Sirius casting the spell that killed 13 people.

            Then Harry was called. Whispers of surprise rang through the courtroom, for a brief moment before Fudge silenced them all.

            The prosecutor came up, straightening his black robes.

            "Are you aware that the accused, Sirius Black, is on trial for killing your parents?"

            Harry was tempted to say no to annoy him. "Yes, I am."

            "Tell us your version of the events, and how you know that Peter Petigrew is alive."

            He explained his version of events, from his third year, and explained some, but little, (he could feel Fudge glaring at him) about what he had seen at the Tri-wizzard tournament. The man opened his then lips for a moment, as if to ask another question, but then after a pause went, "That is all."

            A few more witnesses went by, testifying Sirius' guilt, and Harry winced each time. Every once-in-awhile he would look up to see how Remus was doing, but his face remained stoic and neutral, like it wasn't even happening. He knew Remus was hurt deeply by this, Sirius was his only friend left, but he would mourn over this in his own way, if it ended bad. It wasn't over yet, and there was soon hope. Accusations past  over Harry's head as time went on, it seemed like only minutes, though it had been hours when the judge announced, "It is time for the Jury to discuss the verdict of this trail." 

            The 10 wizards stood up, each wearing black robes, and had a spell so no one could recognize who they were, with the exception of a couple people.  The walked out in a single file line disappearing into another room.     Remus scanned the room quietly, he seemed so calm and in control to Harry. He had a slight frown on his face, but besides that, you couldn't tell that he was waiting to see if his last close friend was bout to live or die. Dumbledore looked relaxed like nothing could go wrong, but he always seemed that way. His eyes didn't twinkle like they normally did, but had a sort or twinkling hope, that you could see. He laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder who felt like a five your old child sitting in church with one parent on each side tell him to be good. So little, insignificant, like an ant to a human.

            As the ten anonymous judges walked in and Harry knew. He could feel it had been all a farce, the trail everything. Just to show that the Ministry was fair to all, when in fact they weren't. Fudge had a grave look on his face but his eyes showed triumph. Harry knew.

             "The Jury has decided on the Guilty verdict on all four counts. Sirius Black shall be giving the Dementor's kiss tomorrow morning."

            Harry couldn't exactly remember when he got up, nor did he remember Remus trying to grab him and keep him where he was, all he could remember was the verdict, and the next moment is was in front of Sirius, his wand pointed out towards the four Ministry officials that were going to take him away.

            Everything he had left. By god he wasn't going to let that happen.

            To Sirius, Harry wasn't standing in front of him, it was James, just like old time protecting him from everything. Always willing to risk his life...he was in shock. His soul was going to be ripped from his body in the morning. Who wouldn't be? He had been prepared for this, however, he never wanted to face it.

            Harry stood in a battle stance, defiance in his emerald green eyes that only one person had seen before, Voldemort. His hair was a mess, yet his eyes, and his mouth formed in a thin line and he glared at each one of them  daring them to move closer. His wand was out in front of him, the sleek painted wood held firmly in his hands. He wasn't thinking about repercussions of this, he just knew, Sirius was all he had left. 

            John looked at the boy in utter surprise. He was suppose to take Sirius back to the cell, for his final night, along with his brother, and two other men. He placed his wand slowly in a holster and put his hands in front of him. 

            "Harry, listen to me."

            His green eyes focused of him, but all other senses were alert for any moment made by the other three men. All were larger, and stronger built than he was, but Harry knew, they were aware of what he had done, and right now, they were afraid of it.

            "He is guilty. He killed your parents. We need to take him away."

            "No he is not. I've seen Petigrew. He used my blood..."

            "We need to take him away Harry, so could you please move." John had heard many stories about what the famous Harry Potter could do. The look of pure fury and protection he had for the convicted criminal was behind him was astonishing. He, at the moment, was on the wrong side of that power and he knew it. He had a sick feeling what it must have been like to be he-who-must-not-be-named, when all his power is released. He didn't want to really find out about it either.

            "No. You are not taking him."

            Remus Lupin, was trying to fight his own grief, but it was more important to make sure Harry didn't kill anyone. He didn't blame him, but he had, to stop him. 

            "Harry, please step away." Remus asked calmly.

            "NO. I WON'T. He pointed his wand a little higher.

            "Harry, please calm down." The headmasters voice seemed to calm Harry down a little bit but the determination didn't leave his eyes. His wand fell a little bit. He was torn. 

            "No. I won't let you take him from me." His voice went low, more threatening, calmer, somehow more in control. 

            Sirius watched wide eyed, still the magical sealed chair, watching as everything occurred. All he could see was the back of Jame--no Harry's head as he stood there ready to fight them off. He wanted to tell him to go, but he couldn't find his voice at all.

Timothy finally casted a spell, seeing that no words were going to stop the legendary boy.  Harry easily blocked. 

            "Move. Or I'll be forced to use more harmful spells on you boy." 

            Harry looked at him like he was crazy, and hissed, "Try me." The boy who lived, probably the strongest wizard of his time, was standing there ready. No one dared challenge him.

            Silence fell.

            Fudged ordered two Dementors to be brought in.

            Timothy threw a harder curse, but no where near the strength of an unforgivable. Harry blocked it with ease, but made no move to attack himself. The Dementors glided in, a chill of darkness going down everyone's spines. The guards turned to look at them, but ignored then and turned back to Harry. He could feel the Dementors touch taking effect, but waited them to get a little closer before casting his patronous. They both fled. The four guards were in awe of the silvery stag that pranced around Harry once, giving a good look at Remus and Sirius before disappearing into Harry's wand.

            All pandemonium broke loose. Four hexes were casted at Harry, in witch he blocked three successfully, the fourth giving his blisters on his left arm. He winced slightly but kept blocking every attack, but he didn't see the large man out of the corner of his eye, leap up, and tackle Harry to the ground. Harry was a small boy still, and this man was much stronger and larger than he was. He felt, and heard the crunch of his arm, as he fell on it. He resisted the urge to cry out, and tried desperately to push The man off of him. After seeing he could not, he could hear them taking Sirius way when his mind went back to the Dementor lesson he and to study for. Hissing is parseltounge, the man who had him pinned downed went wide eyes, he sent out a plea for any snake that could hear to help him.

            He heard a soft hiss Yes?

            I need your help.

            You do?

            Yes.

            Why?

            I need you to follow that man, Sirius Black, and stay with the Dementor that will give him... Harry couldn't say it, but the snake knew.

            The evil of all Dementors, right? You humans call it the Kiss?

            Yes. Please, mark him.

            Is he innocent?

            Yes.

            Harry Potter is honorable in the Snake world. I will do as your say.

            Thank you. Thank you.

            He stopped hissing, and before his eyes blurred into blackness he saw a bit of green against the wall. Maybe he could be saved... just maybe...

END OF TWO!!

Three to come soon. PLEASE R&R !! Thanks!

  
  



	3. Stone on Stone

Chapter 3 Stone on Stone 

            Harry could hear things, but as hard has tried he couldn't open his eyes. So he laid there, listing to the conversation that was taking place over his bed.

            "How much longer?"

            "Three hours." 

            He thought it was Remus and Dumbledore, but it was a sullen tone, one he had never heard before.

            "You know, Professor. I'd never thought it would turn out like this. James and Lil, dead, Peter, to the dark side, and Sirius..."His voice dropped off again.

            "Harry must know something. Relax, remember he wouldn't have spoken in parseltounge if he hadn't known something. There is still hope."

            "What? There is little, may I stress, little, chance of getting a kissed soul back. It is a lost cause..."

            Harry, tried to speak then. "No," He took in a breath, he was tired, "No it is not Remus."

            It took him another minute or so for his eyes to focus and for him to be able to sit up, but he was feeling better with each passing moment.

            "How long have I been out?" While he asked this he was looking at his arm that had been healed, flexing his fingers to make sure everything still worked.

            "Eight hours nearly. There are four hours until..."

            "I know." He didn't want to hear it. His Godfather was going to live. 

            Now that Harry could look at Remus, he noticed how bad he looked. He had dark circles under the goldenish brown eyes that looked grim; his gray hair was limp and a complete mess.                                                                                            Remus looked at Harry and asked, "What were you doing, hissing in Parsletounge? You caused quite a ruckus, believe me, when you did that. The guy that pinned you down, exclaimed for nearly ten minutes that your worked with Voldemort until Fudge shut him up. The only good thing he's done." 

            "Basically I told a snake to go find that Dementor. I have a plan. I'll need your help though; I don't think I have the experience to do the spells correctly on the first try. I'd be able to get it, but this is one of those, do it once, get it right, or not at all. I need to have a dagger enchanted. I quote from the textbook, "Dementors can be killed by taking a enchanted dagger and stabbing them. However, the attack must be extremely close to a Dementor to do this causing ..." and it goes on. I'm beginning to sound like Hermione aren't I?"

            Remus nodded with a forced smile. "I'll help you will the spell. How much time do we have before Sirius' soul is irretrievable?"

            "A month. So we have plenty of time, but I want to start immediately."

****    

            Sirius sat against a stone wall staring at the other stone wall. Stone around stone. His eyes had glazed, breathing slow. He was awake, but he had let his mind go- far far away, to a place untouchable by the darkest moments, or the happiest times. Brief moments passed his mind…James and him in a snowball fight, his first kiss with a hufflepuff girl, the taste of pumpkin juice, his parents…random moments. His mind couldn't dwell on the present things, nor the important things, just facts things lost gone from a youth bitterly destroyed and crumbled.   
  
            "Black."

            It was John's voice. He had been looking at him for a couple minutes, the only movement from his body the slow rising of his chest. He didn't even blink. Sirius didn't respond. Didn't move. His legs lying on the stone floor, back against more stone. Grey stone.   
  
            "Black"  
  
He spoke a little louder, it echoing. He wasn't even sure if Sirius was awake. He looked like he had been kissed already. The doom in his heart.

            Sirius heard the voice vaguely, and blinked. Slowly his head turned towards John, looking at the young boy. No compassion, no anger, all emotions gone. He was gone, hopeless, alone. 

            "You have a visitor."

            Sirius nodded.

            John walked away coming back with Remus who's eyes reflected those of Sirius'.

            "Can you let me in his cell?"

            John looked at the man, debating weather he was crazy or really thought this murder was innocent. "It is dangerous, but if you want, I can."

            "Do it."

            He opened the cell, and Remus walked in, crouching by his best friend. He hadn't moved anything but his eyes, and didn't say a word. 

            "Padfoot…" Remus' voice was low and near broken.

            Sirius didn't speak, but whimpered, as an injured dog, and a single tear rolled down his face.

            "I'm sorry Moony. I tried."

            "I know. I had to come. I don't blame you."

            "That doesn't matter anyway." He looked up, as if searching for a comfort, but only saw more stone. "Take care of Harry."

            "Padfoot- I always will." Remus was shaking with contained emotion. He whispered very quietly, to prohibit John from overhearing "We're going to try and save you."

            Sirius looked at Remus with an incredulous look and laughed. 

            "Don't delude yourself. I'm unsaveable now. It is over. I stay a shell for the existence of my life in a little white room with white walls...staring upwards, not seeing never knowing, just a heart beating and lungs breathing. Nothing else, nothing new... and I shall die, and spend eternity with a trapped soul, never caring never knowing." He closed his eyes.

            Remus took a step back. "Just know... that you will always be remembered by me. I... must go old friend."

            He turned and let John let him out. He was alone before he collapsed a cried.

            Sirius was right- it was hopeless. But- for Harry- he'd give him the hope for the month to come.

-End of three-

K this was shorter. Four is written, but I want to get at least part of 5 done before I give you it. I was originally planning to do this in three parts…but it didn't work … guys PLEASE review. I write more and post more that way.   
  



	4. HE Stood Tall

-Four-

He Stood Tall.

            Dumbledore's office seemed dark. It was darker, the flames of the candles were in mourning, and Fawks was about to fade into ashes once again. And Dumbledore's glow was gone, as he spoke to Remus quietly across his desk.

            "You've agreed to help him make a Dagger of Shadows?"

            Remus sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. There is a chance…"

            "Mr. Lupin, you realize that Harry would literally have to touch a dementor? Touch? Not get near, he cannot run away, but touch?"

            "I am aware. Harry is also aware."

            "I know. I'm not sure when he researched it, but He is determined. If there is anyone who can save Sirius, it is him. Harry…is an extraordinary boy. And somehow I think this will show it. Though the dangers…" 

            "That's why I agreed to help him make the dagger… because we both have more experience in telling if a spell like this worked or not, before he goes out on this mission by himself, with a faulty dagger and no hope in the first place. And you and I both know, he would do it on his own if we told him no. He's like his father in that respect, determined, and has the intellect to get by anything we put in his way. No matter the dangers." 

            Dumbledore nodded. "Do you have a dagger suitable for the spell? The requirements are very particular…"

            "No."

            "Then I will retrieve one…but right now unfortunately, it is time for…

            "I know. You have to be there." Remus' head fell slightly.

            "It…is a horrible thing, yes. Fudge wanted me…and I did not refuse, even though I should have. I will see you, and Harry tonight around 6. "

***

            Sirius looked around at the most barbaric thing that the Wizard Community partook in and he was the center of the show. 

            He was in the center of what could be considered a modern day arena. Aurors, his friends, stood heads faced forward emotionless, some of them biting their lips. They were soldiers. They knew his innocence, but they couldn't do a thing against the courts.

            Dumbledore has made his presence known and disappeared. Sirius was glad- he didn't want him to see his last moments alive.

These were his last moments.

            Cornelius Fudge sat high above the crowd as he did when he was the judge. Sirius thought bitterly how his last moments were completely guided by the word of this man.

            Fudge had decided this would be a public showing of the Kiss. "To remind all, Death Eater and not that there is punishment for your crimes." So now Sirius stood, in a magically barriered arena waiting for a Dementor to come and steal his soul.

            He waited in the center boxed in a around a clear barrier. Friends and foe around all sides but none to say a word for him. All silent. Eyes upon him. 

            He took deep breaths. And looked straight ahead at the door where the dementor would be released. Eyes focused on that spot, tall and proud. He wasn't afraid. He knew this could happen. He'd accepted it. 

He stood tall.

"I, Cornelius Fudge, on behalf of the ministry of Magic, have sentenced this man's soul to parish by the way of 'The Kiss' for his crimes against the Wizard and Muggle world for many years. This man, Sirius Black is a symbol to all. A symbol to the Death Eaters that none will not escape without punishment. A Symbol to the innocent that our system works, and will protect you always. A symbol of life and hope of safety for one more of the criminals in this world has been captured and put to justice. Your children can sleep more peacefully tonight, and you do not have to worry anymore about this madman. 

            Give him the justice of this court."

            Sirius' breath slowed. The door holding the dementor back slowly opened, and a wave of cold entered his heart. He took a deep breath, and screamed. "I am innocent." Then he was silent.

            He looked at the dementor , eyes focused on the black apparition has it hovered closer to his being.

            He wanted to run, the echoes of pain started to consume him, but he would not show his fear, he would stand tall.

            Its black hands moved upwards as if to caress his face, and a single tear fell from his eyes.

            But he did not flinch.

            His eyes lost all color, and his knees buckled as he fell.

            It was over.

**********    

            Evening came at Hogwarts, and the Headmaster sent for Harry and Lupin to meet him. Across the oak desk was a single dagger- 8 inches in length. It hilt was a silver, the blade a twisted silver and crystal that twirled into a beautiful point. Dumbledore looked at it, and picked it up, with a nod. This was certainly the dagger they needed.

            Lupin entered first, though everything about him absorbed any cheerfulness that could radiate from Dumbledore. It seemed as if the light from Fawx and diminished and nothing could make it glow brighter again. 

            "Harry is coming." He said gruffly.

            Dumbledore nodded everything about him was serious. 

            The door swung open and a  panting Harry stood leaning against the door room in on hand. 

            "Why hello Harry, they're shouldn't be such a rush."

            "Sorry Headmaster, I was coming from the pitch…"

Though that fact was quite obvious to the fact that he was dressed in a "I love Quidditch" t-shirt and practice pants set ( from Ron  on his birthday) and his broom.

            "Ahh very well. There is much to discuss so we'll begin."

            Harry and Lupin nodded.

            "This is the Dagger for the spell."

            Harry reached across the desk and weld it in one of his hands. As he looked at it, he realized how close he would have to be to a dementor to hit it. The fact that it would be at arms length, and the frightening thought of hearing his parents' voices as they screamed came back to him suddenly. He paled, but he knew…Sirius. He had to save Sirius. He looked at how the crystal blade refracted the light into prismatic colors inside of it. It was quite beautiful actually, as if his eyes could get lost within the twisting colors.

            "Harry."

            He stopped staring looking up. 

            "Be careful, " Lupin reprimanded "The dagger does have magical powers now. That's what makes casting the spell more difficult. Harry… this spell requires will, the will of the bearer to be completely obligated to this task."

Dumbledore then spoke "I'm… with hesitance, letting you do this…though be warned, you may be spending some of your summer finishing up the school year with Professor Lupin." There was a twinkle in his eye "Though, I'm not sure how much you will disagree."

Harry's face lit up for the first time in days. He looked at Lupin for a reassurance on this prospect, and he gave a weak smile. 

"That's fine. Can we get started? I want to save Sirius as soon as I can."

"Very well."

--End Of Four.—

Will Sirius come back?

*hmm I wonder*

Well, please review…this doesn't feel like a strong chapter. 


End file.
